The FFX And FFVIII Song Contest
by silenced-and-blinded
Summary: **WAKKA'S PERFORMANCE UP** Yay! Sorry for the long wait, but finally, Wakka's performance is up! And Tidus doesn't get yelled at by Lulu for once!! ^_^ R&R pls!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own FF10 and I don't own FF8.  They belong to Squaresoft.  Please don't sue.

A/N: Okay, these are my two favorite FF games, so this is sort of an idea I had since I can't chose which one I like better.  Please send me your suggestions and review!

(The main characters of Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy X were arguing fiercely.  Who had the better game?  Both groups insisted that they did.  Trouble ensued.) 

Zell: No way!  Final Fantasy VIII was waaay better!

Tidus: Yeah right!  Besides, you have an ugly tattoo!

Zell: Well at least I don't sound like a girl!

Yuna gasps: You take that back you…. You….

Rinoa: Meanie?

Yuna: Yeah!

(Both Rinoa and Yuna giggle like the girls from Clueless.)

Yuna: Like, that was sooo cool!

Rinoa:  I know!  You were having trouble thinking of a word, and then like…. I thought of it!  Hehe…

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

A/N: I'm really sorry for any character bashing.  I just had to put it in cuz they don't like each other too much.

Silenced_and_blinded: I know a way to settle this.

Tidus looking around: Hey, where'd that come from?

S&b sigh: If I tried to explain it to you, your heads would explode from the technical lingo I'd have to use.

Squall: Like?

S&b: Like…  You and…are and…all IDIOTS!!

Rinoa: Hey, stop using such big words!  You're confusing me!  Squally!!

Squall: Oh geez…

Rikku: Aaaanyway, who are you?

S&b: I'm the author of this sorry mess, that's who.  So like I said, I have a way to settle this.

Seifer: Well?

S&b crazily: A song contest!!

Everyone: OH NO!!!

Irvine: We can't sing!  Especially _him_!  points to Tidus

Tidus: And why not?!

Everyone else: You sound like a girl.

Tidus choking up:  I…sniff do not…. sniff

S&b: Stop picking on him!!  (Hehe… he's so cute!)  You guys are gonna sing and that's all there is to it!  

(Everyone grumbles their agreement.)

S&b: Okay, the cast of FF8 is going first, then FF10.  Choose your songs wisely… cuz _I'm _the judge.  laughs manically

(Everyone parts ways to choose songs and practice.)

Well, that's it!  I have some song ideas in mind, but if you have any suggestions, lemme know!  Review also please!!!


	2. Where's All My Soul Sisters?

Disclaimer: FF8 and FF10 and all their characters aren't mine.  The song Lady Marmalade also isn't mine.

A/N: There's no character bashing in this chapter, so you don't have to worry ^_~

(Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis and Zell are standing at the cafeteria.)

Rinoa: Aw, c'mon Zell!

Selphie: Yeah!  We need _four _people!

Zell: No way!  I'm not doing it, and there's nothing you can do to –

Quistis: We'll give you as many hot dogs as you want.

Zell eyes light up: Deal!

(Later in the day, the cast of the two games all met in the Quad of Garden S&b had told them the contest would take place in.)

S&b: Who's going today?  
  


Rinoa raises her hand: Me, Quistis, Selphie and Zell!

S&b: Okay… Uh, you guys all ready?

(Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis nod.  Zell just stands off looking miserable.)

S&b: All right then.  Start whenever you're ready.

(The girls literally drag Zell backstage.)

Zell: NO!!!  I… I changed my mind!  Hot dogs really aren't all that great!  I… uh… I'm tryin' to lose weight anyway!!!  NOOOOO!!!!!

Selphie: No, Zell. You already promised!

(After a few minutes, the lights go down and Quistis's voice can be heard singing.)

Quistis: Where's all my soul sisters

             Let me hear ya flow sisters

(Rinoa and Selphie join in.)

R,S,&Q: Hey sister, go sister

              Soul sister, flow sister

              Hey sister, go sister

              Soul sister, flow sister

(The lights turn up, revealing the three girls in Moulin Rouge costumes.  The guys whistle, even those from the FF10 side.)

Yuna: Hey!  whacks Tidus

Tidus: Sorry Yunie….

Selphie: He met Marmelade down at old Moulin Rouge

              Strutting her stuff on the street

              She said, "Hello, hey Joe.  You wanna give it a go?"

R,S&Q: Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da

              Gitchy gitchy ya ya hee

              Mocha chocolata ya ya  

              Creole Lady Marmelade

(The girls then proceed to do the exact same dance from the video perfectly.  Squall and Irvine have large puddles of drool surrounding them.)

R,S&Q: Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

              Ce soir

               Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

(Rinoa walks to the edge of the stage and grabs the collar of Squall's shirt, singing right into his face.)

Rinoa: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

            Boy drank all that magnolia wine

            On her black satin sheets

            Is where he started to freak, yeah

(She lets go and joins Selphie and Quistis in the dance, leaving Squall in a sort of dazed/lovesick state.)

R,S&Q: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
             Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
             Mocha chocolata ya ya  
             Creole Lady Marmalade,  
   
             Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
             Ce soir   
             Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

(By this time, everybody wonders where Zell is throughout all this.  Suddenly, all their eyes widen as Zell comes out on stage in a Moulin Rouge costume.  Everyone busts out laughing at first, but then are quite surprised by Zell's talent.)

Zell: We come through with the  
Money and the garter belts  
      Let 'em know we  
      'Bout that cake,  
      Straight out the gate  
      We independent women,  
      Some mistake us for whores  
      I'm saying, why spend mine  
      When I can spend yours  
      Disagree, well that's you  
      And I'm sorry  
      I'ma keep playing  
      These cats out like Atari  
      Wear high heeled shoes,  
      Getting love from the dudes  
      Four bad ass chicks  
      From the Moulin Rouge  
      Hey sisters, soul sisters  
      Betta get that dough sisters  
      We drink wine with  
      Diamonds in the glass  
      By the case, the  
      Meaning of expensive taste  
      We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya  
      Mocha chocolata  
      Creole Lady Marmalade

R,S&Q: Marmelade

             Marmelade

             Marmelade!!

(Quistis struts across the stage, belting out her lyrics.  Out of nowhere, a pack of Trepies run into the Quad, screaming likes maniacs.)

Quistis: Hey, hey, hey  
             Touch of her skin  
              Feeling silky smooth,  
              Colour of cafe au lait,  
              All right  
             Made the savage beast inside  
             Roar until he cried

Zell: More, more, more!!!!!

Rinoa: Now he's back home doin' nine to five

Selphie: Sleeping the gray flannel life

Quistis: But when he turns off to sleep

             Memories keep

(Zell jumps in front of the three girls, who are standing in a line.)

Zell: More, more, more!!!

(Zell goes in line with Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis and dances along with them.  Many people are still laughing, even though Zell is quite good.  Hehe…^_^)

All: Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
       Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
       Mocca chocolata ya ya  
       Creole Lady Marmalade  
        Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
        Ce soir   
        Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
        Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,  
       Ce soir (ce soir)  
       Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

(The song ends, and despite the laughter, everyone applauds.)

Seifer: I think Zell enjoyed that a little too much.

Zell: Shut up!  I… I thought I was good…

Selphie: 'Course you were!  Thanks Zelly!!

Rinoa: So S&b, how'd we do?

S&b: Well…. I have to admit, it was…. Pretty good.

(Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis and Zell hop around on stage screaming happily.)

S&b: Okay, who's next?

Well, that's it.  Did you like it?  Hate it?  Have any suggestions?  Well, you gotta lemme know!  Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!


	3. Yippee-Yi-Yay!

Disclaimer: No, FFX and FFVIII don't belong to me.  Neither does the song Space Cowboys.  I wish…

A/N: OMG!!  Thank you all sooo much for the excellent reviews!  I honestly wasn't sure what people would think of my attempt at a humor fic, but I'd say it's turning out pretty well, don't you?  Oh yeah, and PLEASE go check out my other three fics.  They're called Ties To The Past (FF10), Painful Blood (FF8) and The New Recruit (FF8).  I'm very proud of these stories (especially Painful Blood, as it took me over a year to finish!).  Please read what I have posted so far as I'd appreciate it more than you could ever know!  And to those of you who are reading this fic, I LOVE YOU!!! ^_^

(The boy in the cowboy attire stepped up to the front of the FF8 group.)

Irvine: I guess I'll give it a shot.

S&b: Okay.  Go ahead whenever you're ready.

(Irvine slowly made his way up to the stage and went behind the curtain.  After some shuffling about, the lights went down and strobe lights flickered quickly.  The lights were so bright that some of the contestants began to scream.)

Rikku: Hey!  What's the big idea?!

Kimarhi: Kimarhi no see anything.  Scared…

(The cast of FF10 looked at him strangely.)

Tidus starting to giggle: Kimarhi's scared…?

(Kimarhi roars, sending Tidus's hair flying back as if it were windblown.)

Tidus: S… Sorry man…. Ugh…  falls on his face

Selphie: Cure!  begins to do a Cure spell

S&b: Don't bother.  Just kick him a few times.  He'll eventually wake up.

Selphie eyes twinkling: Okay!!

Tidus: No!  I'm… I'm fine.  stands up

(Strong techo/pop music starts to play as a shadow appears on the stage.)

Irvine speaking, not singing: Ragnorak, AG, come in over.

            Yo, turn me up

            I wanna be heard

            See, I'm talkin' 'bout the future ya'll

            And the future looks bright

            Especially when we rip it in half

(A spotlight appears on the figure, who turns out to be Irvine.  He is wearing a space suit, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat.  Of course, he has his shotgun as well.)

Selphie hearts in her eyes: Oh my God!!  Irvy!!!  begins to faint

Zell: I got her!  Selphie falls to the floor with a kerplunk  Whoops… maybe not…

Irvine: Here it comes, millennium

            And everybody's talking 'bout Jerusalem

            Is this the beginning or beginning of the end

            Well, I've got other thoughts my friend

            See I got my eyes on the skies

            The heavenly bodies up high

            And if you're in the mood to take a ride

            Then strap on a suit and get inside…

(Quistis and Rinoa are fanning Selphie, trying to wake her up.  Out of nowhere, three other guys come out onstage with Irvine and begin dancing robotically.)

Irvine: If you wanna fly

            Come and take a ride, take a space ride

            With a cowboy baby

            If you wanna fly

            Come and take a ride, take a space ride

            With a cowboy baby

(Selphie wakes up and begins attempting to storm the stage.  Quistis and Rinoa have to use all their might to keep Selphie away from her, ahem… hottie.)

Selphie: Oh, Irvy!!  I LOVE YOU!!!

(Irvine smiles down at her from the stage as he and the other guys start twirling their shotguns (where did the other guys get the guns?  Honestly… I have no idea) like batons.)

Irvine: Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yay

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yo

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yay

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yo

(As Irvine is twirling his shotgun, he accidentally fires it, making a gaping hole in the ceiling.)

Irvine thinking: Whoopsy-daisy…

(Despite the accident, Irvine continues to sing as the three guys dance around behind him in sync (how ironic, hehe..)

Irvine: We don't need all these prophecies

            Tellin' us what's a sign

            'Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day

            So leave your doubts and your fears behind

            Don't be afraid at all

            'Cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall

            Put your mind and your body to the test

            'Cause up in outer space is like the wild wild west

(During the chorus, fireworks go flying, lights flash, and basically, everyone goes temporarily blind.)

Irvine: Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yay

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yo

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yay

            Why-yi-yi-yippee-yi-yay-yippee-yi-yo-yippee-yi-yo

(At the part where they are supposed to spin their shotguns, Irvine shoots the ceiling a few more times, causing the original hole to grow larger.)

(The lights dim down as Irvine speaks.)

Irvine: There it is, ya'll

            It's time we put some funk on this track

            And I'm not talkin' about that stale stuff

            Yo, Ragnorak, AG

(Out of nowhere, S&b begins singing a rap sequence that put every rapper to shame. (Yeah, okay…)

S&b: Boom and never let ya try to stop me

            Gonna fly sky high up to the top see

            Nothing to fear, no doubts and no tears

            Millennium sound to motivate the future years

            And you can either be scared or get prepared

            Against all odds I bet you never would'a dared

            To take these wings and take flight like me

            To come through for the world prophesy

            Space connect to overthrow your interception

            Ready or not, make it hot

            That ain't no question

            Get with SeeD and put your head to the sky

            Keep the faith, one love from Si-Bli…

(The song ended with continuous shotgun blasts to the ceiling, until eventually, it collapsed on Irvine and his three dancing buddies…)

Irvine weakly: Ragnorak, AG

                        End of transmission

                        They've had enough

Wakka: Hey, that ain't fair, ya know!  You helped 'em!

S&b fuming: What'd you say punk?!?!

Wakka: Uh… heh heh… n-nothing ma'am…

S&b: Anyway, great job Irvine.  Next!

Sooo, what'd ya think of chapter three?  I know it may not be as funny as Zell's Lady Marmelade routine, but I just felt this song _really _fit Irvine.  And if you can picture Irvine in a space suit with his usual cowboy ensemble, it is kinda silly…  Anyway, R&R!!  Hope to see ya soon!

  
  



	4. Squally's Turn!

Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta say it?  I DO NOT OWN FF8 OR FF10!!!  There!  I don't own the song I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing either.

A/N: Im really surprised I got all those good reviews for Irvine's part.  Honestly I didn't think it was funny, but apparently it was so…. get ready for Chapter 4…

A/N 2: And whoever is reading this, would you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go check out my other three stories.  They're called Ties To The Past (FF10), Painful Blood (FF8), and The New Recruit (FF8).  Especially R&R Painful Blood.  It's a really good romance/drama/action.  Okay, now that Im done shamelessly plugging, here it goes…

Rinoa grabbing Squall's arm: I want my Squally to sing next!

Squall: No.  I'm _not _singing.

S&b: Hey Squall, can I ask you a question?  Squall shrugs  Do you value your life?

Squall: Yes… why?

S&b: Then sing or DIE!!!

Squall rolls his eyes and heads for the stage

Squall: Whatever…

Rinoa jumping up and down happily: Yay!  Squally-poo is gonna sing!!

Seifer chuckling: This I gotta see…

Tidus: Me too!

Seifer: Shaddup!!!

Tidus: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP YELLING AT ME?!?!?!

Rinoa: Quiet!  He's starting!!

Tidus: Hmph.  crosses his arms angrily

(Soft piano music begins to play, and during it Squall speaks softly.)

Squall verrrry nervously: Rinoa, ummm…. This, *cough cough*…. This is for you.

(Rinoa squeals and claps her hands together.)

Rinoa: Awww!  How sweet!(A spotlight appears on the middle of the stage, revealing Squall standing at the mike with his hair teased (even more than normal) like…. Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. ^_^)
    
    Squall: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing 
    
            Watch you smile while you are sleeping 
    
            While you're far away and dreaming 
    
            I could spend my life in this sweet surrender 
    
            I could stay lost in this moment forever 
    
            Well, every moment spent with you 
    
            Is a moment I treasure 
    
    (Everyone stares at Squall in disbelief.)
    
    Quistis: Oh… my… God…
    
    Selphie: How cute!
    
    Rinoa: ………  drop of drool splats to the floor
    
    Squall: I don't wanna close my eyes 
    
            I don't wanna fall asleep 
    
            'Cause I'd miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
    Rinoa: Quistis?
    
    Quistis: What is it?
    
    Rinoa: Pinch me…
    
    Selphie: I'll do it! whacks Rinoa hrad across the back of the head
    
    Rinoa: OUCH!!  I said "pinch me", not "knock my head off my shoulders"!
    
    Selphie: Sorry Rinny…
    
    Squall:        'Cause even when I dream of you 
    
            The sweetest dream would never do 
    
            I'd still miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
    (Yuna turns to Tidus.)
    
    Yuna: Tidus, how come you don't sing to me like that?
    
    Tidus: Uh… well……
    
    Yuna: Don't you love me?!
    
    Tidus: 'Course I do!  It's just that—
    
    Yuna: I knew it!  I _knew _I should've married Seymour!!
    
    (Everyone of the FF10 cast looks at her.)
    
    Yuna: Um, maybe… not…
    
    Rinoa: SHUT UP!!  I WANNA HEAR MY BABY SING!!!!
    
    (Everyone looks at her with wide eyes.  Now, they are officially terrified of her.)
    
    Squall: Lying close to you 
    
            Feeling your heart beating 
    
            And I'm wondering what you're dreaming 
    
            Wondering if it's me you're seeing 
    
            Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together 
    
            And I just wanna stay with you 
    
            In this moment forever, forever and ever 
    
    (The lights come all the way up, revealing an orchstra behind him.  Fog starts coming from two little machines on each side of the stage.)
    
    Lulu: Where did they… come from?
    
    Tidus: You mean you don't know?
    
    Lulu: What's _supposed _to mean?
    
    Tidus: Lulu, isn't it obvious?  Little Pupus sent them down from their neon pink spaceship with bright yellow stripes.  
    
    Lulu dryly: Wonderful conclusion Sherlock.
    
    (Tidus pulls out a plastic pipe that blows bubbles when you blow in it.)
    
    Tidus: Elementary my dear Lulu.
    
    Squall: I don't wanna close my eyes 
    
            I don't wanna fall asleep 
    
            'Cause I'd miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
            'Cause even when I dream of you 
    
            The sweetest dream would never do 
    
            I'd still miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
            I don't wanna miss one smile 
    
            I don't wanna miss one kiss 
    
            Well, I just wanna be with you 
    
            Right here with you, just like this 
    
            I just wanna hold you close 
    
            Feel your heart so close to mine 
    
            And just stay here in this moment 
    
            For all the rest of time 
    
    (Tidus keeps bugging Lulu, who eventually sics her little Moogle doll on him.  Tidus falls to the floor screaming as the Moogle doll attacks him.)
    
    Squall: Don't wanna close my eyes 
    
    Don't wanna fall asleep 
    
    'Cause I'd miss you, baby 
    
    And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
    'Cause even when I dream of you 
    
    The sweetest dream would never do 
    
    'Cause I'd still miss you, baby 
    
    And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
    (As Squall is singing, Tidus's screams and Lulu's laughter at him increases in volume.)
    
    Rinoa: All right!  That is it!  I wanna hear Squall sing to me if it's the last thing I do!  If you two aren't gonna respect that, I'm gonna have to kick both your sorry be-hinds!!!
    
    Irvine: Why don't you just sic Angelo on them?
    
    Rinoa: Hey, yeah!  Angelo!!
    
    (Angelo comes running.  Rinoa points to Tidus and Lulu, and he pounces on them.)
    
    Squall: I don't wanna close my eyes 
    
            I don't wanna fall asleep 
    
            'Cause I'd miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
            'Cause even when I dream of you 
    
            The sweetest dream would never do 
    
            I'd still miss you, baby 
    
            And I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
            Don't wanna close my eyes 
    
            Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah 
    
            I don't wanna miss a thing 
    
            I don't wanna miss a thing
    
    S&b: Wow!  That was… amazing!
    
    Squall: Thanks.
    
    (Rinoa runs up on stage and throws her arms around Squall.)
    
    Rinoa: I love you Squall!
    
    Squall sighs: Love you too.
    
    S&b: Well, Seifer, looks like you're up, then it's the cast of Final Fantasy X!!!
    
    There you have it!  Wasn't that just soooo sweet!  Hehe…  I think so.  Remember to review, and stayed tuned for Seifer who's singing in the next chapter!! ^_^ 


	5. Seifer's Way Or The Highway

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, though I wish it did…  

A/N: Hee-hee!!  Thanx again for all the excellent reviews!  (Especially my best friend Krista!  Hi Krista!!! ^_^ )  I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this fic so much.  Well, read on!

S&b: Go ahead Seifer.

(Seifer is smirking as he walks up to the stage slowly.)

Selphie: I'm kinda scared of what he's gonna do.

Rikku: Me too.  He's even scarier than Lulu during PMS.

Lulu: What?!?!

Rikku: Sorry, Lu…

(The lights darken as a silhouette of Seifer can be seen standing at the mike.  Shadows of stagehands are setting up large objects, three to be exact.)

Seifer: This song is for Chickenwuss, Puberty Boy, and Tex over there. chuckles

(Squall, Zell and Irvine glance at each other.)

Squall: What's he talking about?

Wakka: I think he might be g-

(Out of nowhere, Raijin comes up behind Wakka and cracks him on the back of the head.)

Seifer: Hardly…

(All of a sudden, the lights go on and hard rock music plays.  Seifer has the microphone in his hand and the three objects the stagehands carried out turn out to be large cardboard cutouts of Squall, Zell and Irvine.)

Seifer: Special, you think your special you do,   
         I can see it in your eyes 

         I can see it when you laugh at me 

         Look down on me and 

         You walk around on me

(Seifer walks over to the cutout of Irvine, pulls out a black marker, and draws a big devil mustache on him.)

Irvine: Hey!

Seifer: Just one more fight   
          About your leadership 

          And I will straight up leave your s***   
          Cause I've had enough of this and now I'm pissed

(He proceeds towards the cutout of Squall.  He takes a pair of tightie-whities from his trenchcoat and puts them on the cutout's head.)

(The entire cast of FFX starts laughing uncontrollably.)

Wakka: We should call you Commander Underpants, ya?!?!  laughs hard

(Squall growls.)

Seifer: This time I'ma let it all come out 

           This time I'ma stand up and shout 

           I'ma do things my way, it's my way 

           My way or the highway 

           This time I'ma let it all come out 

           This time I'ma stand up and shout 

           I'ma do things my way, it's my way 

           My way or the highway

(Seifer makes his way towards the Zell cutout.  He looks it up and down for a moment, then whips out his gunblade and begins slashing it mercilessly.)

Zell: Don't cut me up like that!!

Seifer: You're just lucky this is just a cutout Chickenwuss!! 

          proceeds to sing again

          Just one more fight about alotta things 

          And I will give up everything 

          To be on my own again,   
          Free again 

(Seifer does the same things to the Irvine and Squall cutouts as he did to Zell's.)

Yuna: He's starting to scare me…

(Seifer casts a Firaga spell for some… added effect.  Turns out he only catches the curtains on fire and they become burnt to a crisp.)

Seifer jumping around the stage crazily: This time I'ma let it all come out 

         This time I'ma stand up and shout 

         I'ma do things my way, it's my way 

         My way or the highway 

         This time I'ma let it all come out 

         This time I'ma stand up and shout 

         I'ma do things my way, it's my way 

         My way or the highway

Quistis: Oh geez…  I think someone should call security…

Seifer: No need Instructor!!  I ain't doin' nothin' wrong!!!

Quistis: Seifer, I am _not _your instructor anymore!!!

A/N: Seifer is becoming so crazed with "destroying" Squall, Zell and Irvine that he can't think straight. 

Seifer: Someday you'll see things my way 

           Cause you never know   
           No ya never know when your gonna go 

           Someday you'll see things my way 

           Cause you never know, no ya never know 

           When your gonna go

(Seifer starts launching different magic spells, not being careful with where they end up.)

(Wakka gets hit with a Fire spell.  It lights his ten foot high hair on fire.)

Wakka: Oh crap!  My hair!  My beautiful hair!!  It's gonna take me _hours _to get it perfect again, ya?!

(Due to the extremely large amount of gel and mousse (which are FLAMMABLE and EXPLOSIVE when mixed with heat…^_~) Wakka's hair blows up, thus becoming very much like a dead tree on his head.)

Tidus: Man, Wakka!  How much stuff did you have in your hair?!

Wakka: Only about seven or eight….

Auron: Seven or eight what?  Drops?

Wakka: No…  More like seven or eight bottles…

All: What?!

Wakka: Well, Seymour said to use at least _three_ of each, so I…

Rikku: You got hair care advice… from _Seymour_??

Wakka: Guess you should never get hair advice from him, ya?

(During this time, Seifer now has almost the entire Quad on fire and is screaming the lyrics wildly.)

Seifer: Just one more fight

          And I'll be history 

          Yes I will straight up leave your s***   
          And you'll be the one who's left missing me   
          This time I'ma let it all come out 

          This time I'ma stand up and shout 

          I'ma do things my way, it's my way

          My way or the highway 

          This time I'ma let it all come out 

          This time I'ma stand up and shout 

          I'ma do things my way, it's my way

          My way or the highway 

          Someday you'll see things my way 

          Cause you never know, ya never know 

          When your gonna go 

          Someday you'll see things my way 

          Cause you never know, ya never know…

S&b: Oooookay…. That was…. Interesting……

(Seifer doesn't even acknowledge S&b and just runs off skipping and laughing insanely.)

Yuna: Maybe we should…. Put out the fire….

S&b: Nah!  So, who's going first?

(Everyone of the FFX cast look at each other, then all point to….)

HAHAHA!!!  Who are they picking??  You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out!!!  Thanx for reading, please R&R as I'd really appreciate it!  See ya!!!! ^_^


	6. You Can Dance...

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, FFVIII, or Dancing Queen

A/N: WOW!!!  So many reviews so little time!  I'm sooo glad you all like this, cuz I really enjoy writing this!  Enjoy!!!

Auron: Me?

(Everyone nods.)

Rikku: Yes you!

Auron: *cough*IcantsingcuzIsoundreallybad*cough*

(Tidus pushes Auron hard towards the stage.)

Tidus: What, are ya chicken?!?!  starts clucking like a chicken

(Auron, who can't take much more of Tidus, reluctantly agrees.)

Auron: Fine… 

(He treads to the stage.)

A/N: Ya weren't expecting Auron, were you???

Yuna: I wonder what he's going to do.

Rinoa: It can't be any worse than Seifer.

Seifer: Hey!  I was excellent and you all know it!

S&b: Quiet Seifer.  You do know that the costs of the burnt curtains are coming out of _your _gil, right?

Seifer: What??  Damn…

(As the music begins, five or six people dressed in disco outfits come out on stage and dance around like they're from the 70s.  Some of the guys even have big afros.  Scary…)

Wakka: What's he doin'?

Lulu: He'd better not screw this up for us.

Tidus tapping Lulu: Ahhh, that time of the month again, eh Lu?

Lulu: Shut up you brain dead brat!!

Tidus: Fine, sheesh…

(Soon, Auron comes out from behind the curtain.  He has a big huge afro wig on that has to be at least 20 feet across.  He can't hold it up because it's so heavy, so throughout his entire performance, his head keeps tipping to from side to side.  He has a flashy lime green disco suit on with big bellbottom pants and giant platform shoes on.)

Everyone: Oh… my… God….

(A disco ball drops from the ceiling and begins spinning.  Auron begins doing a dance that would rival Elvis himself.)
    
    Auron: You can dance you can jive having the time of your life

See that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen

S&b: Dancing Queen?  Why would _Auron_ sing Dancing Queen?

A/N: If anyone can answer that question, I'll give you a cookie ^_~
    
    Auron head tipping left: Friday night and the lights are low
    
    Looking out for the place to go
    
    Where they play the right music getting in the swing
    
    You come in to look for a king head tips right
    
    Anybody could be that guy
    
    Night is young and the music's high
    
    (Auron straightens up, but ends up tripping over his platform boogie shoes.)
    
    Auron: With a bit of rock music everything is fine
    
    You're in the mood for a dance
    
    S&b: Here it comes…
    
    Auron: And when you get the chance…
    
    S&b: Oh geez…
    
    (Auron begins frolicking across the stage as he sings with a big grin.)
    
    A/N: And if you can picture _Auron frolicking_, I'll give you another cookie.
    
    Auron: You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen
    
    Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah
    
    Selphie: HAHA!!!!  He looks ridiculous!!!
    
    Lulu: Not as ridiculous as Zell looked in that Moulin Rouge getup.
    
    Zell: Hey!  Do you know how hard it is to sleep at night knowing I did that?!  Plus, the therapy kills my gil supply, and…
    
    (Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.)
    
    Zell: Forget I said that…
    
    Auron: You can dance you can jive having the time of your life
    
    See that girl watch that scene diggin' the dancing queen
    
    (Auron's head keeps tipping from side to side as he leaps around the stage.)
    
    Auron: You're a teaser you turn 'em on
    
    Leave them burning and then you're gone
    
    Looking out for another anyone will do
    
    You're in the mood for a da – trips and falls on his face
    
    (Auron quickly gets up and resumes singing.)
    
    Auron: And when you get the chance…
    
    Kimarhi: Kimarhi no like dancing and singing.  Auron look like dummy.  Auron look like idiot.  Auron smell funny.  Auron –
    
    Rikku: We get it Kimarhi!
    
    Kimarhi: Okey-dokey.
    
    Auron: You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen
    
    Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah
    
    You can dance you can jive having the time of your life
    
    See that girl watch that scene dig in the dancing queen 
    
    (Auron falls one last time as the wig pops off his head.  It starts rolling down the stage, picking up speed with every second.  It strikes everybody like a bowling ball, sending them flying.)
    
    A/N: If you picture everyone turning into bowling pin shapes like on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants I saw once, before the wig mows them down, it's even funnier.  Try it!!
    
    (Everyone is lying around the Quad.)
    
    Squall: My leg!
    
    Lulu: I'm gonna kill him if anything's broke!!!
    
    Auron nervously: Uh… heh heh, thank you and good night!
    
    And the first FFX performance is done!  Did you like it?  Well then review!  Also if you have any suggestions, lemme know.  I already have a few ideas in mind (for Yuna and Lulu anyway) but if you have any, I'll gladly accept them!!


	7. Yuna Wants To Be What???

Disclaimer: If FFX and FFVIII were mine, I'd be shopping with my millions rite now.  So no, they don't belong to me.  I Wanna Be Bad also doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Yippee!!  Almost 40 reviews!! ^_______^  Thanx ppl!  I appreciate any and every review, so keep 'em coming!  

S&b: Auron, promise me one thing.

Auron: What?

S&b: Don't _ever _do that _ever _again, understand?!?!

Auron tearing up: Okay… sniff

S&b: So anyway… who's up?

(Crickets chirp for a while until Yuna slowly raises her hand.)

Yuna: I suppose… I will go next.

Rinoa: And just what are _you _gonna sing…. Miss Goody Two Shoes?

Wakka: Hey, don't be talkin' to Lady Yuna like that, got it??

Yuna smiling slightly: You shall see…

S&b: 'Kay then Yuna.  Go ahead.

(Yuna proceeds back stage.)

Tidus: Wonder what she's gonna sing…?

Quistis: Yeah, this I gotta see…

(Quistis, Rinoa and Selphie begin chuckling lowly.)

(All of a sudden, green, red and blue laser lights turn on and start making crazy designs.  Four people who are dressed up as chocobos in black leather walk out on stage and stand in pairs.  The music begins to play.)

Seifer: What the hell…?

(Yuna comes out on stage in a Britney Spears style outfit.  She has a black leather tube top on and a short red leather skirt with big boots that go to her knee.  She has a lot of makeup on, especially around the eyes.  Her hair has been crimped.)

A/N: Wondering how Yuna changed her appearance so fast?  Well… so am I.

Tidus: Yuna?!  Is… is that you??

(She doesn't answer him.  She just smiles devilishly and begins singing and dancing similar to Britney's dance style.)

Yuna: Do you understand what I need from you?

            Just let me be the girl to show you, you

            Everything that she can be is 

            Everything that I can be

(Squall and Irvine drool insanely.  Rinoa and Selphie come up behind them and crack them in the back of their heads.)

Selphie: Knock it off!

Squall: Sorry.  It's just that she's…

Irvine: Hot!!!

Tidus: Hey, she's _my _girlfriend!!

Seifer: Not anymore…

(Seifer makes a beeline for the stage, but Kimarhi jumps in front of him.)

Seifer: Heh heh… hi there…

Yuna: My turn 

            Let me let you know that I, I can

            Promise that I won't do that

            So boy, say the time and place

            Cuz you make me wanna misbehave

(The four people in chocobo suits dance along with her during the chorus.  Even though they're trying to look cool, they look completely ridiculous in the costumes.)

Yuna: I wanna be bad

            You make bad look so good

            I've got things on my mind

            I never thought I would

            I, I wanna be bad

            You make bad feel so good

            I'm losing all my cool

            I'm about to break the rules

            I, I wanna be bad

(Two of the chocobo-people come and lift Yuna up on their shoulders and spin her around.)

Yuna: I wanna be bad with you baby

            I, I, I, I

            I wanna be bad with you baby

Lulu: Yuna!  Get down from there!  Your underwear are almost showing!! gives a frustrated sigh

Seifer, Squall, Zell and Irvine: Really??  Let us see!!!

(Lulu hits them with a Thundaga spell.)

Lulu: Men are pigs.

Tidus: Hey!!

Lulu turning to Tidus: Oh, not you Tidus.  You're just stupid.

(Yuna is set down by the chocobo-people.)

Yuna: What's up?

            Tell me what to do, how to be

            Teach me all your rules from A to Z

            But I don't want your other girl to see

            That you're messin' 'round with me

(Yuna shakes her hips, and all the guys pass out with loud thuds.)

Quistis: Medic!

Yuna: Should I boy?

            Tell you what I got is what you want

            Tell, tell me do I, I turn you on?

            Don't want no one judging me

(One of the chocobo-people tosses her her staff.  She twirls and spins it as she sings.)

Yuna: I wanna be bad

            You make bad look so good

            I've got things on my mind

            I never thought I would

            I, I wanna be bad

            You make bad feel so good

            I'm losing all my cool

            I'm about to break the rules

            I, I wanna be bad

(All of a sudden, Valefor appears and flies toward the stage.)

Yuna: I wanna be bad with you baby

            I, I, I ,I

            I wanna be bad with you baby

            I, I, I, I

            I wanna be bad with you baby

            I, I, I, I

            I wanna be bad with you baby

            I, I, I, I

(Yuna hops on Valefor's back.  Valefor flies around the Quad as magic sparkly things fall from the sky like confetti.)

A/N: Hey, Yuna's magic.  She can do what she wants.  ^_~

Yuna: I wanna be bad

            You make bad look so good

            I've got things on my mind

            I never thought I would

            I, I wanna be bad

            You make bad feel so good

            I'm losing all my cool

            I'm about to break the rules

            I, I wanna be bad

(The song ends and Valefor lands on the stage.  Yuna gets off.)

Yuna: Did you like it?

S&b: Oh, they… they liked it all right…

(All the males are on the floor, passed out.  The ladies are standing over them, very angry indeed.)

S&b: Well…. Who's goin' next?

So, how was it?  I think this song was perfect for Yuna.  R&R pls!!! ^_^


	8. Lulu's A Weeee Bit Cray-zee!!

Disclaimer: FFX, FFVIII, and the song Bitch are not mine.  

A/N: Wowee!!  46 reviews!  I'm almost hitting 50!! ^________^  Well, here's the next chapter for you to LYAO at….

Lulu: I think I will go next.

(Everyone sweat drops.)

Rikku: Lulu… are you gonna make fun of us?

Tidus: Or scare us?

Wakka: Or cause us any physical harm?

Lulu fuming: NO I AM NOT!!  I AM GOING TO SING FOR CRIPES SAKE!!!

S&b: Well then go ahead Lulu.  You're up.

(Lulu proceeds back stage and clattering can be heard from behind the curtain.)

Lulu: Dammit!  Where the hell is my hairspray?!  I _need_ my hairspray! CRASH

Selphie: What's she doin'?

Lulu: No, no, no!  The _extra _hold!  You know, the kind Seymour uses!

(More loud bangs are heard and suddenly, a guitar screeches as it crashes to the floor.)

Lulu: Sh**!!!  Not my guitar!!

Irvine: I'm like… so afraid of her…

(The noise dies down and Lulu comes out on stage and steps up to the mike.  She has her hair teased something fierce.  She is wearing big baggy jeans and a white tank top.  For some reason she's barefoot and her toenails are painted (of course) black.)

A/N: You know how sometimes singers are on stage barefoot when they sing?  Well that's what Lulu's like.  She's a closet punk ^_~

Wakka: Lu?  That you…?

Lulu: Who the hell did you think it would be?  Britney Spears?

(Wakka blushes in embarrassment.)

(Lulu begins playing her guitar slowly.)

Lulu: I hate the world today

         You're so good to me I know, but I can't change

         Try to tell you but you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath

         Innocent and sweet

(She begins playing her guitar a little faster and louder.)

Lulu: Yesterday I cried

          Must have been relieved to see the softer side

          I can understand how you'd be so confused

          I don't envy you

          I'm a little bit of everything

          All rolled into one

Quistis: She's not a very happy chica, is she?

All: Nope.

Tidus: Guess what Rikku.

(Rikku ignores him.)

Tidus: Rikku…

(She still ignores him.)

Tidus: Rikku!  Guess what!!

Rikku: Fine.  What do you want, crap-for-brains?

Tidus: One time, I was reading Lulu's diary, and she said she was gonna kill us all in our sleep!  Oh yeah, and what does v-o-o-d-o-o mean?

Rikku: Voodoo?  Where'd you see that?

Tidus: It was in Lulu's diary.  She wrote, and I quote, "The voodoo dolls are almost done so I can torment them like they torment me with their stupidity."

(Rikku sweat drops.)

Lulu: I'm a bitch

         I'm a lover

         I'm a child

         I'm a mother

      I'm a sinner

      I'm a saint

      I do not feel ashamed

      I'm your hell

      I'm your dream

      I'm nothin' in between

      You know you wouldn't want it any other way

Yuna nervously: Hey… do you think she found out about the mud we put in her coffee?

Tidus: Maybe that's why she's singing this song…       

Seifer: You guys put mud…. in the woman's coffee??

Auron: Well, it was just a little bit and….

Wakka: It was all Kimarhi's idea anyway!!

Kimarhi:  Kimarhi like mud.  Kimarhi think Lulu like mud too.  Mud good…  smiles goofily

Squall: O… kay.

Lulu: So take me as I am

         This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man

         Rest assure that when I start to make you nervous

         And I'm going to extremes

         Tomorrow I will change

         And today won't mean a thing

(Lulu starts smashing her guitar on the floor.  It screams and smashes until finally, everyone is silent, including her.)

S&b: Um… Lulu?

Lulu: Yes?

S&b: I think you'd better come down now.  And I also think you need psychological help.

(Lulu is silent as she steps off stage.)

There it is!!  A lot of ppl were looking forward to Lu's performance, so I hope this chapter pleases everyone and makes them at least giggle a little.  Stay tuned for the next chapter.  Who will it be?  I'll give you a hint… it's a duet with Rikku and good ole Kimarhi!!!  ^_~


	9. Cause We're Real

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, FFVIII or the I'm Real Murder remix.

A/N: Yay!!  Over 50 reviews!  I reached my goal!  Hehe… anyway, thanx to all who reviewed!  Now here's what you've all been waiting for…. the Rikku and Kimarhi duet!!

A/N 2: I edited the song slightly so as not offend anyone. ^_^

Rikku: Ooh, ooh!  Me and Kimarhi are gonna sing next!

S&b: You and…. Kimarhi?  That sounds, um… interesting.  Well, go ahead.

Rikku: All right!  C'mon Kimarhi!

(Kimarhi and Rikku go backstage to get ready.)

Zell sarcastically: This should be great… 

Lulu: If they ruin our shot at winning….

Tidus: Lulu, _you _probably already ruined our shot at winning.

 Lulu: Hmph!

(Hip-hop music begins to play as Rikku struts out onstage.  She has a shirt that says Ri-Lo on it and short denim jeans on.  Kimarhi comes out as well.  He has a red hat on backwards, dark sunglasses, baggy jeans, a ripped muscle shirt, and a lot of 'bling-bling' around his neck.)

Squall: Oh man…

Kimarhi: What's my ************* name?

Rikku: R-U-L-E

Kimarhi: Mary Jane, I'm analyzin' the game

Rikku: And the game done chose me

Kimarhi: To bring pain to pretty women and fake thugs, one in the same

Rikku: Ever since you told me

Kimarhi: There's only room for two, I'll be makin' less room for you

Rikku: Now only God can hold me

Kimarhi: Hug me, love me, judge me.  The only man that hovers above me.  Holler!!

Tidus: Who knew Kimarhi could rap, huh?

Irvine: That's nothing.  Zell can do the perfect ballet to Swan Lake, can't you?

Zell: Shut up Irvine!

Rikku: I met so many men and

          It's like they're all the same

          My appetite for lovin'

          Is now my hunger pain

          And when I'm feelin' sexy

          Who's gonna comfort me?

          My only problem is their insecurity

Lulu: Why is it I am the only female performer who wasn't dressed like a little tramp?

Seifer: In case you haven't noticed lady, you're dressed like a tramp all the time!  Do you even wear a bra?!

Lulu gasps: How…. _dare _you!!

S&b: Don't even start!  I've had enough fights break out during this little fiasco so quit it!

Lulu & Tidus: Yes ma'am…

Kimarhi: Tired of bein' alone?

Rikku: Yeah, yeah

Kimarhi: Sick of arguin' on the phone?

Rikku: Yeah, yeah

Kimarhi: Are you tellin' all your friends

Rikku: Yeah, yeah

Kimarhi: That your fella don't understand?

Rikku: My love

         Cause I'm real

(Rikku and Kimarhi start dancing together like in the video.  I hope you've seen the video…)

Kimarhi: The way you walk

              The way you move

              The way you talk

Rikku: Cause I'm real

Kimarhi: The way you stare

              The way you look

             Your style, your hair

Rikku: Cause I'm real

Kimarhi: The way you smile

              The way you smell

              That drives me wild

Rikku: Cause I'm real

          And I can't go on without you

Auron: What I'd like to know is… where'd Kimarhi get all that jewelry?

Kimarhi not singing: It called bling-bling.  Me like.

Auron: Whatever…

(Rikku and Kimarhi race backstage and come back on in a Mercedes-Benz.)

Kimarhi: Girl I've been thinkin' 'bout this relationship

         And I wanna know if this is as good as it gets

         Cause we been through the worst times

         And the best times

         But it was our time even if it was part-time

         Now they be lookin' at me

         Smilin' at me

         Laughin' like we wasn't happy

         But not knowin' that we're growin' and we're getting' married

(Rikku stands up in the car and flexes her arms.)

Both: Hard lovin'

         Straight thuggin'

Tidus: I think Rikku and Kimarhi have to stop watching MTV so much…

A/N: Don't think I don't love MTV!!  It's the best!!

Rinoa: And I think _you _need to get a brain that actually works!

Tidus: Yeah, okay.  Look who's calling the kettle black.

(Rinoa looks confused for a moment.)

Rinoa: Yeah well…. Aw sh**!  Forget it.

Kimarhi: Baby I ain't doin' this sh** for nothin'

              I'm here to get it poppin', hop in

              Let's ride up in the Benz

             Hair blowin' in the wind

             Sun glistenin' off my skin

(All of a sudden, the car stalls.  Kimarhi and Rikku glance at each other nervously, but continue their song.)

Kimarhi: Hey, I'm nasty

              You know me

Both: But you still don't be feelin' me baby

(Kimarhi bangs on the dashboard.)

Rikku: Cause I'm real

Kimarhi: The way you walk

             The way you move

             The way you talk

Rikku: Cause I'm real

Kimarhi: The way you stare

              The way you look

              Your style, your hair

Rikku: Cause I'm real

(The car starts up again, but a big explosion from under the hood blares out.)

Rikku: Uhhhh….

Kimarhi: What we do now?

(All of a sudden, Seymour comes charging up on stage in a Spanish suit.  Latin music plays as he shakes his ass.)

Seymour: Upside, inside out

                She's livin' la vida loca

                She'll push and pull you down

                Livin' la vida loca

S&b: Oh my God!!!  Get him off!!!

(Guards come up on stage and try to drag him off, but he pushes them away and continues to sing and dance in a fashion that would rival Ricky Martin himself.)

Seymour: Her lips are devil red

               And her skin's the color of mocha

Quistis: Please!!  Make it _stop_!!

S&b: Seymour, get the hell outta here!!  Who said you could sing anyway??

Seymour: I'm a member of the Final Fantasy X cast too!  I can sing if I want!

S&b: Maybe so, but you bite!  Besides, you're _supposed _to be dead!!

Seymour: Fine!!  I'll go where I know I'm loved!!

(Seymour storms off stage.)

S&b: This contest just keeps getting weirder and weirder… so, who's next??

Whew!  Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school (and my upcoming b-day that's 2morrow) I haven't had a lot of time.  Up next… Wakka sings!!  Stay tuned!!


	10. Let Me See That Thong...

Disclaimer: FFX and FFVIII aren't mine.  The Thong Song isn't mine either.

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait.  I've just been real busy!  Here's Wakka!!!!

S&b: Well, Wakka, you ready?

Wakka: Ready as I'll ever be, ya?

S&b: Why did you answer my question with another question?  

Wakka: I didn't, ya?

S&b: Yes you did!  You just did it again!  

(Rikku starts humming 'Oops, I Did It Again'.)

S&b: Don't you dare!!  

Rikku: Sorry!

S&b: I mean, come on!  Is this Jeopardy or something?  Do I _look_ like Alex Trebek?!?!

Tidus: Well…..

S&b: Don't answer that!

Tidus: I was just gonna say that Wakka talks like that all the time.  It's his accent.

S&b: I know _that_!  It's just I don't remember him doing it that much…..  Oh well, go ahead Wakka.

(Wakka proceeds up to the stage.)

Selphie: Wonder what he's gonna do….

Seifer: If he can even sing with that goofy voice!

Wakka (from backstage): I heard that, ya?!

(The lights go down and a single spotlight appears.  Wakka's hair is silver and he has a silver suit on.)

Wakka: This thing right here

              Is lettin' all the ladies know

              What the Aurochs talk about

              You know, the finer things in life

              Check it out, ya

(The lights go all the way on and a group of people comes onstage.  They are all dressed like Lulu except they have very visible thongs on.  (Yes there are even guys dressed like Lulu in a thong but I have no idea how that's even physically possible.  O well.)  This, of course makes Lulu furious.)

Lulu: How can he even _think _I wear a thong!

Auron: Lulu, weren't you the one who was running through that one clothing store looking for thongs?

Lulu: Shut up Chickenarm!

A/N: Hehe…. Thanx to my cousin Mark for the whole 'Chickenarm' thing!

Wakka: Ooh that dress so scandalous

              And you know another Auroch couldn't handle it

              So you shakin' that thing like who's the ish

              With a look in your eyes so devilish

Lulu: Is he implying that I'm a devil?!

Rikku: I don't think you get the song, Lu…..

(Wakka pulls out a thong from his pocket and throws it up into the air.  Lulu catches it.)

Lulu: Where the hell did he get this?  Uh…. I mean….. I've never seen this in my life!

(She tosses it away.)

Wakka: Lu likes to dance on the hip hop spots

              Then she cruise to the grooves to connect the dots

              Not just urban she like the pop

              Cause she was livin' la vida loca!

Lulu: Livin' la vida what??  What the hell is he singing??

Wakka: Lu's got dumps like a truck, truck, truck

Lulu: Hyne help him if he's saying I'm as big as a dump truck!!!

Quistis: Uhhh… I don't think that's quite what he means…..

Wakka: Thighs like what, what, what?

Lulu: Oh, he is sooooo dead!!!!!

(Everyone tries to hold Lulu back from storming the stage.)

Wakka: Baby move your butt, butt, butt

             I think I'll sing it again

(Everyone starts dancing around like in Sisqo's video.)

Wakka: Lu's got dumps like a truck, truck, truck

             Thighs like what, what, what

             All night long

S&b: Uh-oh….  Wakka, if you're smart you will _not _finish this song.

Wakka: Let me see that thong….

(Lulu has had enough.  She breaks away from everyone and storms the stage, plowing through all the dancers until she finally reaches Wakka.  She stands there, ready to explode, as Wakka keeps dancing and singing despite everyone else's silence.)

Wakka: I like it when the beat go

             Da da da dun

             Baby make you're booty go

             Da da da dun

Lulu: Ahem…

(Wakka stops singing and dancing and turns to face Lulu.)

Wakka: Yeah, Lu?

(Lulu brings her fist back and punches Wakka right in the middle of the face.  He falls to the floor and Lulu walks away happily.)

Squall: Oh geez…

Irvine: Is that all you ever say?

Squall: What are you talking about?

Irvine: Oh…. Never mind.

S&b: Well, uh…. That was…. that was good…  I guess….

(Crickets chirp until a figure tiptoes onstage.)

S&b: Seymour, go away.

Seymour: Uh… I am not Seymour.  My name is….. Joe.

S&b: Uh-huh, I see.  

"Joe": Can I sing now?

S&b: No!!!

(Seymour runs offstage crying like a baby.)

Rinoa: Why are you so mean to him?

S&b: Because it's the only enjoyment I get out of this whole fic.

Rinoa: Oh… I see.

S&b: Well, Tidus, looks like you're the only one left.  You're up.

There's the next to last chapter!  I know it probably wasn't the best, but it was something I thought up while doing chores.  Don't worry though, I have Tidus's performance all thought out, so it's gonna be great!  Review please!


End file.
